Three: The Storm
by SnoopySox13
Summary: Teen Titans' Raven and Starfire join wiht Code Lyoko's Aelita. A vengeful spirit and Star's mother has a secret... Please R and R. Possibly a one shot


"'Bye, Mom!"

"Aelita, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine! Now go! You're to be late!" I called out the front door. I could tell Mom was starting to have second thoughts about leaving me home alone. She had a meeting out of town and, since she would be in really late, she's just going to stay at a hotel for the night.

"Remember," Mom said as she pulled out of the driveway, "Mrs. Carlson is across the street if you need anything. Absolutely _no one _is allowed over except--"

"Raven and Starfire and other than that, I can't open the door for anybody under any circumstance," I finished, smiling and rolling my eyes a little.

"I'm sorry," She laughed. "I'm just not used to leaving you alone for so long."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go!"

After waving 'bye to my mom, I shut the door and went into the living room. After getting sick of Three's Company reruns on Nick at Nite, I turned on the computer. To my relief, Raven and Starfire were on.

Me: I'm free:)

Raven: So ur mom finally left, huh?

Me: Yeah, but only after a half-hour of directions and guilt trips.

Star: Don't worry, ur not alone on this one. My mom's like that 2.

Raven: Ditto.

Me: Anyway, I hear were supposed to have severe thunderstorms or something 2night.

Star: I no, but there's hasn't been anything yet.

Raven: Nothing but clouds n e way.

All of a sudden, a loud clap of thunder that was followed by a flash of lightning. Both seemed to be right over head.

Star: Did u guys hear that?

Before I could respond, the lights flickered and went out.

"Okay," I said out loud. "No problem."

I held up a glowing hand and the living room was flooded with light again. I took a deep breath, mostly to keep myself from screaming. I looked out the window; the whole street was pitch black. Luckily, my friends live on the same street as I do, so I can just fly over.

Literally.

I decided to go to Starfire's house (that's where we all meet whenever there's a storm). I didn't have to worry about being seen as I flew a foot off the ground. I knew that everyone was either trying to call the power company or who knows what else.

I landed on Star's front porch and pulled back the hood of my black cloak (Raven and Starfire have one, too). After I rang the doorbell, Star answered.

"Hey," She stepped back so I could walk in. "Mom! Aelita's here!"

"All right. Hi, Aelita," Her mother's voice came from up the stairs. I called "Hi" back.

"Raven should be here in a few minutes," Star said. I hung my cloak in the hallway and we went to sit down in the living room.

"It's really getting bad out there," I said.

"I know," Star began, "I'm surprised the sirens aren't on."

Just then, Raven walked in carrying something hidden within a box. After saying our hellos, I asked what was in the box.

"Something, that's perfect for a night like this," She said smiling. It was an Ouija board.

"Sweet!" Star cheered. "Let's try it now!"

We all sat around the coffee table and Raven placed the board and pointer in the middle.

"Who want's to ask the first question?" I asked my friends. Neither of them seemed particularly eager.

"Okay, then. I'll do it," I said. We all put our fingertips on the pointer.

"Is there anyone there who would like to speak with us?"

YES

We looked at each other excitedly.

"Can you tell us your name?"

XIANGHUA

"That's cool," Raven commented.

THANK YOU

"Ha ha. Who moved it?" Star asked. Raven and I shook our heads.

"Where did you live?" I went on. This time, nobody was touching the pointer.

CHINA

"Woa," Star said.

"Wait! It's moving again!" I said, pointing to the board.

It took a few minutes to figure out, but this is what the message was:

YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME ONCE MORE. YOU WILL ALL PAY. BEWARE MY WRATH.

I stared at the piece of paper that it was written on. Chills shot through me.

"Has anyone talked to her before tonight?" Raven asked.

Just then, Star's mom raced down the stairs and into the room.

"Girls, go to the basement. Now!" She ordered. We didn't dare disobey.

As I left the room, I saw the answer to Raven's question.

YES.

We all filed quickly down the stairs to the lower level of the house. After a few minutes, the wind had picked up speed. I could tell there was going to be trouble.


End file.
